Team JADE
by Travis Dooley
Summary: A wolf faunus who despises racism, a human with a sadistic streak, a human with a dirty sense of humor, and a cat faunus who takes pride in his intelligence. What will happen when. they are put on a team and how will it affect the world around them.
1. Start of a grand adventure

**Authors Note: **This is my first story please give me any criticisms you may have

"Beacon here I come." Jacob said while leaning back onto his suitcase. After graduating from Signal Academy he is on a bullhead on his way to his next grand adventure, Beacon Academy.

"I can't believe I made it." He said taking out his staff and a cloth and starts polishing it. Jacob was in his casual clothes of a leather jacket, black pants held up by a belt and steel toed boots. His belt has multiple loops carrying his several dust infused shurikens.

His wolf ears perked up when he hears Professor Goodwitch welcoming people to Beacon but he tunes her out. When they finally landed he casually walks out watching some guy in armor sprint out of the bullhead and starts to puke.

"Huh airsickness, that must suck." He shrugs and walks down the courtyard until he hears an explosion to the side. He looks over and sees a girl in a red cloak getting yelled at by none other than Weiss Shnee.

"Yo Ice Queen why don't you let up on her." Jacob says while walking up to her. "Why should I listen to an animal like you." Weiss says before yelling at the girl again.

"Hey why don't you stop acting like a royal bitch and stop yelling at a girl who accidentally sneezed on your precious dust." He says getting in her face. "How dare you, do you know who I am?" Weiss asks angrily. "Your Weiss Shnee, heiress to the SDC own by your jackass of a father."

Weiss glares at him before walking away in a huff.

He looks to the side and sees and girl with raven black hair and a bow...wait did that bow just twitch. He shrugs before turning back to the girl seeing the guy who threw up helping her to her feet.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask the girl, walking up to them. "Yes thank you" she says meekly. They start walking across the courtyard but the girls sad look doesnt go unnoticed by Jacob.

"Hey cheer up, if Ice Bitch starts bothering you again just come tell me." He says with a serious tone before holding out his hand to the two. "I'm Jacob Winston nice to meet you." He says. The girl shakes his hand. "My name is Ruby Rose." She says with a faint blush. "That's a beautiful name." I say causing her to blush fiercely trying to hide in her cloak. "I'm Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." I chuckle at that. "Doubt it." I mutter. "What." Asks Jaune. "Nothing." Beside me Ruby lets out an adorable giggle.

"So I got this thing" she says pulling out a giant scythe. "HOLY SHIT." I say stumbling back. "IS THAT A SCYTHE!?" I yell with my jaw hanging open. "Its also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." She says smiling. "A..Wha?" Jaune asks confused. "Its also a gun Jaune." I say getting over the shock of a little girl wielding a scythe twice her size. "Oh that's cool." Jaune says.

"So what so you guys have?" She asks. "I have this." Jacob says extending his staff. "Ooooh what does it do?" She says excitedly. "Well blades can slide out of the ends turning it into a dual sided glaive. I also have these dust infused shurikens." Ruby squeals excitedly before I put my staff away. "What about you Jaune?" I ask curiously. "Oh I got this sword." He says taking his sword out of the sheath. "Nice." Jacob says. "Yeah and I've got a shield to." He raises his sheath and it expands into a shield.

"So what do they do?" asks Ruby. "The shied gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away." He says deactivating his shield and putting it back on his belt. "But doesn't it weigh the same regardless?" Jacob asks confused. "Yeah...it does." Jaune says sadly.

"Well I am kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." She says. "Oh really we never would have guessed that." Jacob says sarcastically. "Wait you made that." Jaune asks in shock. "Of course, in Signal its mandatory to make your own weapon." Jacob says. "Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asks. "Its a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune says. "Cool" Jacob says. "Sounds like a family heirloom to me but I like it." Ruby says. "I happen to like the classics." Jacob says with a smile.

"So why did you guys help me in the courtyard?" Ruby asks curiously. "Why not? My mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune says chuckling. "I did it because if when I saw Ms. Ice Bitch yelling at a defenseless girl, a cute one at that, I wouldn't feel right if I didnt help." Jacob says with a smirk.

"Hmmm, hey where are we going?" She says looking around. "I was following you guys." Jacob says worried. "Think there might be a directory or something?" Jaune asks.

"I don't think so." I say chuckling.

"Wait a lot of people are going into that building I think that's the auditorium?" Jacob says looking in the distance. "Well come on then." Ruby says using her semblance to race to the entrance of the auditorium with us following her.

They walking into the autditorium to the sight of a lot of aspiring hunters and huntresses. "Hey Ruby over here I saved you a spot." I look to the side to see a girl with long golden hair. "Oh I gotta go, see you guys after the ceremony." Ruby says before running to the blond girl. "Hey wait, great now where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to." Jaune says lowering his head. "Chin up man, you'll find someone." Jacob says walking towards the Ruby and the blonde just to see Weiss yelling Ruby again.

"Hey Ruby why is Ice Bitch angry now?" Jacob asks Ruby. "Look its the freak again." Weiss says snarkily. Jacob pull out one of his shurikens and holds it up to Weiss' neck drawing a trickle of blood. "Call me that again I will slice your neck wide open." I whisper menacingly. "Jacob?" Ruby asks fearfully. He turns around to look at her and his gaze softens. He pulls his shurikens away and puts it away.

"Sorry Ruby but I will not tolerate racism." Jacob says seriously. "Just stay away from me." Weiss says before walking off. "Its ok just dont do that again." She asks smiling. "I can't promise that." He says before turning to the blonde. "My name is Jacob Winston." I say holding a hand to her. "I'm Yang Xiao-Long and this is my sister." She says shaking my hand before gesturing to Ruby. "Oh I see." I say before we turn to the stage to see Ozpin walking towards the microphone.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He says before walking off the stage while Glynda Goodwitch walks up to the microphone. "Tonight you will gather in the ballroom and tomorrow you will begin your initiation. Be ready, you are dismissed." She says walking away.

"He seemed kind of off." Yang says. "Its almost like he wasnt even there." Ruby says confused. "It was all to true though." Jacob says under his breath. We start walking to the ballroom in a comfortable silence.

Once we get there Jacob heads to the restroom to change into his sleepwear consisting of a pair of black sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt. He was about to head out when he sees Jaune in a blue onesie.

"Oh hell no." He says dragging Jaune back into the restroom and heading him an extra pair of his sleepwear. "If you dont want to be a give turnoff to every woman here you will put these on." He groans before taking them and putting them on.

Once he gets them on Jacob leaves the restroom and finds a secluded corner of the ballroom. "What a great first day." He mumbles before falling into a dreamless sleep


	2. Getting Teams

When Jacob woke up the next morning, most of the students were still asleep. "Well i guess i might as well get ready." jacob says before heading to the locker rooms. Once he got there the room was empty besides a few students. He found his locker and started putting on his combat attire which consists of black jacket, leather pants with his belt of shurikens looped around it, his steel toed boots and steel gauntlets that he can use to block attacks.

Once he was done he looked around again and saw Jaune flirting with Weiss again while another girl, "Wait is that Pyrrah Nikos and why is she looking at Jaune like that...ohhh." Jacob says with a smile on his face before walking over. "Hey Jaune what's up?" He asks when he reaches them. "Just seeing if Snow Angel here would want to join my team." Jacob gave him a look that screams "are you serious". "You do know that there is a beautiful girl right behind her that I am 90% sure has a crush on you right?" Jacob tell s while Pyrrah looks away blushing."Well…" Jaune was about to say something before they hear Mrs. Goodwitch's voice over the intercom. "Would all first year students please report to the Beacon Cliff immediately." with that Jacob grabs Jaune and drags him away before he could embarrass himself further.

* * *

Once they reached Beacon cliff Jacob let go of Jaune and went to stand on a metal platform. After a little while everyone has finally made it to the cliff. He already learned from his brother about the first person you look at is your partner part so he took out his scroll and headphones got in his stance and started playing his music.

Cue "Kill Your Conscience" by Shinedown

Once he felt a vibration in the platform he was on he braced himself before he launched into the air he looked towards Ruby and found her staring at him. "Good luck." I tell her before winking and blowing her a kiss and then he got launched in the air.

"HOLY FUCK!" He yells once he starts descending towards the tree line. He took out his staff and pushed a button causing a blade to slide out of the end and plunging it into the tree causing his descent to slow. Once he landed he took in his surroundings before walking towards the north. After a while of walking and hearing plenty of gunshots he hears a growl. "Well I didn't expect it to be easy." he says taking out his staff to see an ursa charge toward him. He extended his blade before sidestepping the ursa and slicing at his legs. The ursa roared before charging at him again. Once it got close Jacob jumped over it before throwing four ice dust infused shurikens at his legs causing it to be immobilized. Jacob walk towards the ursa while spinning his galaive in his hand. 'Guess this is goodbye it was fun." he says decapitating it before a girl in a form fitting black shirt and pants came running out of the forest to him.

"Hey what are you doin…" he was about to say before he heard another growl behind him. He turned around to see a beowulf about to slash at him before he could hold up his staff. Then he saw the girl jump over him before planting her heels that look like razor sharp blades into its skull, killing it. "Wow thanks for the help i guess we are partners." he says before taking in her looks. She was about his height with brown hair reaching her lower back. She was wearing a black shirt and pants that shows off her form, a black belt, and heeled shoes but the heels are terrifyingly sharp stilettos. "Yeah i guess so my name is Allison Davis what about you?" she asks. "Names Jacob Winston, at your service." well i guess we should get going." she says before walking north. After a while longer of walking they finally sees the ruins with eight other people including Weiss, Pyrrah, Yang, Ruby and Jaune. "Hey guys i say befor walking to grab a black rook. He hears a crash before looking behind him to see Weiss saving Ruby from a Deathstalker and they run back. "Ok we should probably run." Jacob says before running and everyone follows me until we see a bridge and he hears a loud screech. He looks up to see a nevermore perched in the center of a bridge. He looks up to the cliff to see ozpin at the top and then he smiles. "Ok fuck this Allison come here." he say waiting for Allison to get beside him. "Grab onto my waist and dont let go." she does hesitantly. "Ok we are out of here good luck." he says before he and allison blends into his shadow and reappearing from ozpin's shadow. "That was smart thinking Mr. Winston you and Ms. Davis can head back to Beacon." Ozpin tells them. "Yes sir." Jacob and Allison says before heading back.

* * *

At the naming ceremony

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL led by Cardin WInchester." Ozpin says waiting for the next team to come to the stage.

"Those guys look like assholes already." Jacob says looking back up to the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos and Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc."

=At that was shocked but just shrugged.

Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, and Yang Xiao-Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose.

'Oh my god Weiss has got to be pissed' Jacob thought smiling before walking up to the satge with Allison and two other guys. 

Jacob WInston, Allison Davis, Dax Jacobs, and Ethan Harris, you four retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JADE led by Jacob Winston.

Jacob cheers while the other three nodded smiling.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin says before walking offstage causing everyone to leave to their dorms.


	3. Bullies

The Next Day

"Well that was fun." Jacob says laying on his bed. "So since we are a team i think we should get to know each other better." he says sitting up clasping his hands together. "Agreed i will go first then." Ethan says putting his clothes in the closet. "My name is Ethan Harris, I was born in Mistral but my family moved here to Vale not long after. My Semblance is Enhanced senses. And as you can tell i'm a cat faunus." he says waving his tail. 

"I guess i should go next. My name is Dax Jacobs. I was born and raised here in Vale and my semblance allows me to amplify my strength by fifteen." he says laying on his bed. "Tha'ts cool." Jacob says turning to Allison. 

"My name is Allison Davis and i was born in Anima but i came here to join Beacon. My semblance is allows me to amplify my strength, speed and agility whenever i'm mad but the downside is whenever i use it i slowly grow more brutal and sadistic than even the grimm.

"And my name is Jacob Winston. I was born here in Vale and my semblance as you already know Allison is Shadow Travel. It allows me to merge with my shadow and practically teleport to another shadow but the only downside is that i can only use it once every five minutes."

After everything was done they walked out of the door about to head to class when they see people rushing out of the rooms next to them and they realized it was RWBY and JNPR. "Hey guys whats the rush?" Jacob yells to them. "We're about to be late." Ruby yells to him promoting him to look at his watch. "Oh shit she's right." He tells his team before they run after them. They barely made it to Port's class on time and they got to their seats.

They soon started falling asleep when Port started rambling about his past but woke up whenever Weiss started fighting a boarbatusk while yelling at Ruby again for some reason and fell asleep again until the bell rang. "That was boring." His team said walking out. Jacob noticed Weiss yelling at Ruby and told his team he will catch up with them later and started walking up to them.

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?" Ruby asked Weiss. "Not a team led by you and i believe i deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said while walking away. Jacob was about to let her go when he looked at Ruby seeing she was about to cry. That did it. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled grabbing Weiss' arm and throwing her to the wall HARD.

"I don't care who the fuck you are but you made a mistake when you made her cry." He said holding her by the neck while yelling at her. "Jacob stop!" Ruby yelled about to run to him to help Weiss when he held his other hand up stopping her. "Here is what your going to do." he said talking in a deadly whisper while Weiss was shaking in fear. "You are going to get off your high fucking horse and your going to go over to you LEADER and then you are going to stop acting like the bitch you are and be a good teammate. Understand?" he asked her not letting go. She nodded and he let her go. "If you make her cry again i will not hesitate to break you fucking neck." he said before walking away.

* * *

The next day in combat class

Jacob and his team were in combat class with looks of disappointment on their faces while Jaune got his ass handed to him by Cardin. When it was finally over Glynda walked on stage and addressed the class. "Students, as you can see Mr. Arc aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament styled dual this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, its been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when its appropriate to attack, or when its better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a beowolf now would we?"

Cardin muttered something but nobody heard him.

"Remember everyone the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It wont be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to participate in the Vytal Festival will be representing all of Vale." Goodwitch tells the class before the bell rang and everyone left to head for the cafeteria.

* * *

In the cafeteria

Team JADE was sitting with Teams RWBY and JNPR while Nora was telling everyone some story about beowolves. Jacob wasn't paying much attention because he was to focused trying to calm down while listening to Cardin bully a faunus girl. He was about to leave to calm down when he heard Velvet. "Ow that hurts, please stop." she says in pain while Cardin was laughing pulling her rabbit ears. "I told you it was real." Cardin says. "What a freak." one of his teammates says laughing.

RWBY and JNPR were talking to Jaune when they heard and inhuman growl. They looked toward Jacob and saw him with a look of unbridled rage in his eyes while his team looked at him worriedly. "Jacob are you ok?" Ruby ask fearfully. "Allisson do you have your bladed heels?" Jacob asks Allison. "No I only use them when i'm in combat I have my regular heels on though." she tells him. "Ok then follow me." He tells her walking towards Cardin. When he got to them he saw Velvet looking at him pleadingly. That only made him angrier. "Hey asshole." he says to Cardin causing him to turn towards him. When he turned toward him Jacob immediately tackled him and started punching him repeatedly in the face. Cardin's teammates were about to get up to help him when Jacobs teammates walked up and started beating them as well. Jacob soon tired out and looked towards Allison and gave her a nod. She knew exactly what he wanted considering how in the village she was born in she was known to be very sadistic even when she doesn't use her semblance. With a maniacal grin she walked up to Cardin laying on the ground groaning in pain. With a smile she raised her heel and stomped on his nether regions. When she did that guy in the cafeteria grasped there dicks in horror at what she did. With a very unmanly squeak Cardin passed out and we walked out of the cafeteria. What a great first week


	4. Transcripts

**Doctor Ooblecks class**

Jacob and his team are in Doctor Ooblecks class trying to keep up with the professor who has to be hyped up on some kind of drug. "How in the hell is he going so fast its like he teleports?" Dax asks exasperated. "I don't know but we might as well try to pay attention." Ethan says whipping his head back and forth trying to keep up with the professor.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as theFaunus War! Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" The professor asks causing a few students including Jacob and Ethan to raise their hands.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Ethan raises her hand. "The Battle at Fort Castle." He answers.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" The professor ask when Cardin throws a paper ball at Jaune causing him to wake up. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, what is the answer?" Oobleck asks him. Jaune stutters a few times before answering "binoculars" causing Pyrrah and Jacob's team to facepalm.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" He asks Cardin. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin says. "Say that again Cardin and I'll make sure that next time it will be Alisson's bladed heel going inter your dick." Jacob tells him. Seeing things are going to soon escalate unless someone interrupts Ethan stands up. "The answer is night vision, Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark, General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Ethan answers

Cardin started to get up from his seat when Oobleck interrupted. "Mr Winchester sit down in your chair, You and Mr. Arc will be staying after class for additional readings." They both groan while Oobleck continues talking.

After class ends everyone walks out while Jacob and Pyrrah stay behind to wait for Jaune. After a few minutes Oobleck speed out of the room before Jaune and Cardin walks out when Cardin pushes him to the ground cause Jaune to groan. "I have an idea follow me." Pyrrah tells Jaune pulling him along while Jacob follows behind in silence. They soon reach the roof of the building causing Jaune to look over the edge. "Pyrrah, i know i'm going through a hard time right now but im not that depressed." Pyrrah looks at him confused before she realizes what he means."N-n-no! That's not why I brought you up here, Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so I want to help you!"

"We can train up here after class where nobody can bother us." Pyrrah tells him. "You think i need help?" Jaune asks dejectedly. "No, that's not what I meant." she says. "But you just said it." he tells her. "Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"Your wrong i don't belong here." Jacob perks up at that. "That's a terrible thing to say, of course you belong here." Pyrrah tells him. "No, I don't, I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." he says while Pyrrah looked at him shocked. "What do you mean?" she asks confused. "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy, I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" he tells her.

"But why?" Pyrrah asks. "Cause this is always what I've wanted to be, my father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." he tells her "I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?" he says. "Just, leave me alone." he tells her causing her to look down saddened. "If that is what you think is best." she says walking away until Jacob walks up putting his hand on her chest causing her to stop. "Stay here." He tells her before walking up to Jaune. "What do you want." Jaune asks. Jacob walked up to him before driving his right hand into his gut causing him to collapse tot ground groaning in pain. "Jaune!" Pyrrah yells before Jacob motions for her to stay still. "What the hell man?" Jaune yells at him. "Get up." He tells him. Jaune doesn't respond still on the ground groaning. "Get the fuck up you fucking bastard." Jacob yells at him. Jaune starts to get up before Jacob plants his knee into his gut causing Jaune to collapse to his knees. "Now you listen to me, you will not be able to do shit by yourself. So i'm going to have you do something." Jacob tells him causing Jaune to look up at him. I'm giving you two weeks to train then me and you are going to fight. If you can bring my aura down halfway i'll keep your secret but if I beat you then im straight to Ozpin and i'm going to tell him about this. So if you want to even land a hit on me your going to need help." he says before walking to his dorm.

When he gets to his dorm he walks in and collapses to his bed. "You alright?" Dax asks him while polishing his dust infused brass knuckles. "Yeah im fine." Jacob says his voice muffled by his pillow. Allison sits on his bed and starts to scratch his ears. "Do you need anything Jacob." she asks. "No i'm fine but can you keep doing that, it feels pretty good." He says causing her to chuck and she keeps scratching.

* * *

**Two weeks later after Forever Fall**

Jacob is in the arena with his team waiting for Jaune to arrive. "He sure is taking his time." Jacob says impatiently. Jaune walks into the arena alongside RWBY and JNPR. "You ready?" Jacob asks as RWBY and NPR walks to the stands. "Ready as I'll ever be." Jaune says taking out his sword and shield. "Good Luck." Jacob says extending the blades on his glaive. Dax walks up to the side of the arena. "Ready guys?" he asks causing them both to nod. "Ok then fight." he says starting the fight causing Jaune to charge at Jacob.

Jacob goes to sidestep but is caught off guard when Jaune saw it coming and slashes to the side of him taking a decent chunk of his aura. Jaune goes in with more slashes while Jacob blocks most of them but still chipping away at his aura. Jacob jumps back and throws some shurikens infused with fire dust causing Jaune to lose at least half of his aura. Jaune starts to run at him. Jacob goes to jump over him but when he jumps Jaune grabs him by the leg and slams him down to the ground. He was about to try to attack again when the buzzer sounds, "Thats is the match." Dax says. Jacob and Jaune looks at their aura meters and they see Jacob's aura at 45% and Jaunes at 20%. Jaune won. "Good job man." Jacob says trying to walk but passes out. 'He has great potential' was the last thing he thought before succumbing to blackness.


End file.
